russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael V to Host a Singing Competition on TV5
October 31, 2013 Veteran Kapuso comedian Michael V. will also join the growing the list of GMA 7 artists who are doing shows in the third largest TV network in the Philippines, TV5. In a report published by Philippine star, Michael V was introduced by current TV5 actor Ogie Alcasid. Based upon the Philippine Star report, Ogie Alcasid, the friend of Michael V. just introduced the comedian to the public as part of their announcement of the new show which will be hosted by Michael V. with John Estrada titled, Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman. TV5 confirmed through an article published by PhilStar that the upcoming show Philippine version is a franchise of the highly-popular international Killer Karaoke. The shows features contestants attempting to sing while various attempts are made to disrupt their performances. Although the 43-year-old Michael V confirmed his show with TV5, also already in the longest-running comedy gag show Bubble Gang and the sitcom Pepito Manaloto on GMA-7 in the showbiz industry. According to Bitoy, he will be doing a show at TV5 as other GMA artists are doing such as Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. The Michael V show on TV5 is one of the new shows that the management of the Manny V. Pangilinan network are currently preparing to compete against their rival programs from ABS-CBN and GMA 7. According to TV5 Chief Entertainment Content Officer is Ms. Wilma Galvante, the former GMA executive, TV5 prepared shows for the Kapatid Network that will surely compete against the ratings of their rival networks. They bring on board shows hosted by Edu Manzano, Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, Aga Muhlach, Ogie Alcasid, megastar Sharon Cuneta, Maricel Soriano and Cesar Montano's sitcom Mister N Misis, Dolphy's sitcom Pidol's Wonderland and the latest addition is Michael V. and John Estrada’s Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman. Michael V. and John Estrada will headlines TV5's Saturday night programming as he is set to host Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman, the localized version of the US show Killer Karaoke, which will premiere on November 16 at 9 p.m. “''For now, I will be hosting as myself. The template being presented to us is just lending such opportunity. We will see what other things we can add to it eventually. But rest assured, we will do everything for the enjoyment of the televiewers'',” said the well-known master-of-disguise-and-impersonation when asked if he will be creating another funny character for the show. With his return to TV5, where his TV career started in Tropang Trumpo, Michael V and John Estrada is following in the footsteps of fellow comedian-hosts Joey de Leon and Vic Sotto who work in two stations at the same time. Since Michael V says, “Our target is to tape as much episodes as we can.” This is true because Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman involves changing of set-ups for the various challenges. Given his TV commitments now, Michael V will make sure that the schedules of his shows. Taking a cue from the US version, Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman is a singing contest which is open “to all. That’s why there’s a screening or audition (which includes checking the blood pressure of contestants). They should be game. It’s katuwaan. This is a singing contest with (a twist) and kalokohan,” shares TV5 Entertainment executive Wilma Galvante. “There’s one rule: No matter what happens, you don’t stop singing.” Contestants will have their own song choice to perform, while unexpected challenges are being presented to them. Snakes, frogs and eels may be used to distract them from singing the song and finishing it. The audience has the power to vote which contestant will take home the prize. Getting out of tune is a big no-no on the show. “Winning Killer Karaoke (Pinoy Naman) depends on the performer,” says Michael V. “He has to perform very well, otherwise, the audience will not vote for him.” In a press conference held this Frid ayduring his contract signing with TV5 for the game show, October 25, Michael said that he’s thrilled to return to the Kapatid Network where he first started his career as a comedian via the gag show Tropang Trumpo. Michael in these days as he is also already with his regular shows on GMA Network, including Bubble Gang and Pepito Manaloto. To make the show into the zone, so to speak, and close to Pinoy’s entertainment palate, the Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman creative team will come up with new ideas. Other franchisees in the world might adapt them. Michael V will lend a hand in improving the show. According to the network’s statement, Killer Karaoke hasbecome a hit in such countries as Argentina, Brazil, Ecuador, Lithuania, Mexico, Poland, Peru, Russia, Thailand, the UK and the US. For the pilot episode, one can expect a celebrity edition with Ogie Alcasid being first on the list. Ogie is afraid of snakes. It might be hilarious to see him hit the right notes with slimy creatures around him. Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman is part of the Kapatid Network’s Weekend Do It Better.